


A Tuna Sandwich

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Other, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Finally got you that Tuna sandwich you asked for.





	A Tuna Sandwich

Slumping his shoulders as he leans against the stairs of Tony's house. His eyes glaring at the ground, hoping Tony would pop up out of nowhere. He decided to keep his distance during the little ceremony. He knows Pepper asked him if he wanted to be up there with them. He declined the offer and decided to stay far away to keep himself from breaking down in front of people he didn't know.

Once he looks up, and notice most of the avengers, and allies alike had left. He walks over sits on the edge of the dock. Letting his feet swing underneath, as  he opens up his bag that he brought with him. Taking out a sandwich bag,as he brings up his right hand to wipe away at the tears that slowly start rolling down his face.

"I got you that Tuna Sandwich you asked for. Took me long enough, huh....."

He grips the sandwich in his hands, as his shoulders shake, biting his lip.

"We were connected....why did you go." He whispers, closing his eyes as wonders why did it have to be Tony. 

  "But, like you said fathers leave all the time. No need to be a pussy about." His voice quivering, cracking as he remembers the little piece of advice all those years ago.

He sets down the Tuna Sandwich on edge of the dock. Standing up, and wiping away at his eyes.

"Is it okay to be a pussy, about you leaving Mechanic..?"


End file.
